villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ishihara
Ishihara is one of the main antagonists in the anime and manga series Rainbow: Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin. Biography He is a prison guard working at the Shonan Special Disciplinary School, and he is first seen beating Jou Yokusuka (one of the main protagonists) with a baton for apparently stealing a toy off a young girl on a bus (even though Jou actually picked up the toy that the girl dropped and tried to return it to her). The worst crime that Ishihara has committed is selling young prisoners as sex slaves to the pedophile doctor, Gisuke Sasaki, shown as he tells a prisoner called Hagino that if he becomes Sasaki's sex pet, he will be released earlier, which was a lie, and caused Hagino to commit suicide. Sakuragi finds out about this after discovering the suicide note written by Hagino, who was also his cell mate. After Ishihara knows that Sakuragi is aware of what happened, Ishihara then starts beating and torturing him in order to kill him that way no one can find out. Ishihara also doesn't care about any of the other prison guards, and he even punches one of them, and he even kills one of them off screen after that prison guard finds out that Ishihara is trying to kill Sakuragi. Later on after Sakuragi and a few of the other protagonists escape, Ishihara later confronts Sakuragi and tries to kill him with a gun, but fails after Sakuragi snatches the gun off of him. Sakurai then shows Hagino's suicide note to Ishihara in order to make him realize what he's done, and Ishihara then tears it up and pretends to be remorseful for being responsible for Hagino's suicide. Ishihara then stabs Sakuragi, and then Gisuke and some soldiers arrive and begin shooting Sakuragi until he's dead. Later, Mario plans to avenge Sakuragi by killing Ishihara with a knife. Mario then confronts Ishihara on a coast by the sea, and Ishihara is now homeless and a heroin addicted druggie. Ishihara then confuses Mario for Sakuragi (due to the fact Mario now bears a strong resemblance to Sakuragi after his release from prison), and then out of anger, Mario grabs Ishihara and gets prepared to stab him, however Mario becomes hesitant and feels he isn't worth killing. Ishihara starts begging Mario to kill him and end his suffering, but then Mario walks off and leaves Ishihara to suffer. Personality Ishihara is an extremely sadistic, dishonest, inhumane, cruel, and wicked man who beats and tortures prisoners for little to no reason at all, other than for his own sadistic pleasure, and he lacks both any empathy or humanity. He is also a vituperative rapist, shown as he threatens Sakuragi that he will look for his lover, Setsuko, and rape her. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Cowards Category:Suicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Thugs Category:Rapists Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:One-Shot Category:TV Show Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Minion Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful